1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lid for a drinking cup, and more specifically to a lid that fits all sizes of drinking cups.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Beverages are often provided in disposable plastic or coated paper cups with a lid to prevent spillage.. The prior art includes several lid devices. For example, U.S. Pat. 1,544,817 teaches the use of a cover having jaws for the frictional attachment of the cover to the wall of a cup or glass. This device provides a protective lid to prevent spilling and splashing. U.S Pat. Nos. 4,738,373, 4,741,450, and 5,197,624 each teach the use of a lid with a hinged tab. The hinged cap allows the user to drink from the cup while the lid is in place.
Each of these inventions, however, fits only a particular cup size. Consequently, an inventory of different lid sizes must be stocked to accommodate the various cup sizes. The need to stock more than one size of lid increases costs and consumes administrative resources. Inevitably, waste results. Therefore, a need exists to eliminate the extra cost and clutter that accompanies stocking various sizes of lids. The present invention fulfills this need.